Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to the configuration of a transmission that can automatically shift, based on a synchro-mesh type shifting mechanism that is generally used for manual transmissions.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, an AMT Automated Manual Transmission (AMT) includes a clutch actuator for connecting/disconnecting a clutch and a shift actuator for engaging shift gears and disengaging desired shift gears and can automatically shift by operating the clutch actuator and the shift actuator in accordance with the driving states of a vehicle.
However, according to the AMT, it is required to cut torque from the clutch actuator to the AMT in order to disengage a previous shift gear and engage a new desired shift gear by operating the shift actuator, so interruption of torque that is supposed to be supplied to driving wheels from an engine is generated, which interferes with smooth shifting and deteriorates riding comfort.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.